


An angel, soup & bread, and a kiss that sealed the deal- an interview with Armie Hammer

by Inthisshipwetrust



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthisshipwetrust/pseuds/Inthisshipwetrust
Summary: Years later...Armie is divorced. Went through rough times, but soared like a phoenix at the end of it.Fate happened, things fell into place.Everything told in one single interview.100% fiction with a side of who knows 😉





	An angel, soup & bread, and a kiss that sealed the deal- an interview with Armie Hammer

It is the very definition of "coming back with a bang!", as Armie Hammer, who deliberately put a halt to his career as an actor to "find his inner peace" after a long and messy separation process with ex-wife Elizabeth Chambers, came back to the entertainment world and went straight to the highest top.

Nominated on (and won) most of the awards this year for his new movie, also rumored to be a serious contender for a Tony. What an amazing year so far. Thanks the lucky stars above, I had a chance to grab him for some coffee (lots of wrestling game there, somehow I won?) after the SAG Awards, Sunday night.

**Armie!! It's so nice to see you back, sir. It's been three years since we last talked. **

Yes. And for the record, you pay for this coffee, dude. How could you even get me here!! (Laugh)

**It's the adrenaline. Too happy to see you ha ha. But, really. What an amazing comeback! Congratulations on the awards so far. Confident about the Oscars? **

Thanks. It's not only me though. It's the whole production. The amazing people that worked together to create this masterpiece of a movie. I'm so grateful beyond words for everyone who put their trust in me even when I haven't been around much for nearly two years before making this movie. I owe these people a LOT.

Weee maadeee it, guuuysss!!!

**Also, the Tony nominations... **

Noooo!! Don't jinx it, dude!! The announcement is still two months away hahaha!!! But, God... I still can't believe all that's been happening until now. Like, if I close my eyes, I almost believe I'll open it and somehow it's all just a sweet dream or something...

**No. It's happening for real. I can assure you that. **

Yeah, someone's been telling me that too, constantly...

**By someone... Can I make a guess? **

You've been waiting to pop this question, don't you?

**Not gonna push, if you won't tell. **

Maybe later...?

**Okay! Let's not start gossiping. Anyway, you were completely disappear for two full years. What really happened? **

Those two blank years.. I refer to them as the dark age. I almost gave up on everything. My life was a mess. I spent 10 whole years trying to be the best husband... father, and when I lost it, I couldn't figure out who I am anymore. I had no home, the kids were not with me... I spent months just holed up in my apartment, drowning myself in all the booze I could find.

**Noone came to help you figuring things out? **

They tried. My friends, my parents, my agents. But, I kinda shut them out. I lost my faith in anyone at that time.

Until... An angel came knocking on my door...

**Ah, can I make a guess about this angel? **

You really been waiting to pop this question...

**No... And yes. Dude, everybody saw you two kissing in that New Year party. You guys BROKE the internet. **

(Laughing for about 1 full minute) well, shit. That was not planned. Our team been weighing this out and they haven't made a decision on how to handle... This.

**How to handle you and Timothee Chalamet? **

Oh fuck... They would really kill me after this. But, it's a YES to all of your questions. I won't get into details cause Timmy's not here right now. But, we both agree we won't be hiding anything anymore.

**How?? When?? **

Well, he came knocking one day. It was four months after my divorce. Brought me soup and bread, took a single look around my messy place... and at me, then proceed to book two flights to France. We spent the whole summer in his ancestors village.

**So, that was the start?**

Not even close hah.

First of all, I want to clear up some nasty rumors out there about us. Timmy was never part of reasons of my divorce. Elizabeth and I already had lots of issues in our marriage, even before our second child was born. We tried everything to make things work, counselling and all, but it always came to dead ends, for years.

We were both tired, and I think back at those days, even the kids could feel that too. So, we decided to put an end on everything. Fuck, it was hard. Like... Losing half of my life all of a sudden.

And it wasn't helping that I cut all contacts with friends and family, Timmy included, months before and during the process.

**And that was why people were shocked. Your marriage always seemed so... Perfect. **

On the surface, yes it was.

**And when did the real "Charmie" begin? I mean, everyone, even the press been shipping you guys so hard ever since CMBYN era. **

Oh, fuck! Charmie! (Happy laughs)

it's always endearing hearing that name, even now. We were best friends before. We've been the closest two human beings can be filming that movie, physically and emotionally, and like it or not, you took remnants of those feelings back to the real life.

That's always the foundation of our relationship. The comfort, the acceptance, the joy, the electric current running through my veins that makes me go crazy all the time. But back then, we never thought of it as "oh, we fell in love with each other" as I was still married.

Though I have to admit there were times we both felt like something's missing whenever we weren't in contact for more than a day. Maybe that was a sign...

And it was the hardest, losing him during those dark months. He was... Reaching the peak momentum in his career, and I didn't wanna be a burden. I messed up my marriage, why would I mess up the other best thing I ever had. So, I let him go...

**Until he came barging in with soup and bread... **

That little shit never listen to reasons. Thank GOD.

**What happened after French Getaway? **

I start bouncing back. Went with him back to NY, crashed at his place, started calling my agents and workmates and asking for jobs, auditioned for theater, and the rest is history.

Everything fell into place perfectly. I even managed to fix my strained relationship with Elizabeth, can't say we're friends now, but we're civil at least. And I'm seeing the kids everytime I can. Like... Life finally make sense again.

And then last Easter, we were cuddling on his tiny couch, and I kinda asked him "what are we doing?" And he kissed me and said "what we should be doing all along"...

And please edit that and make it sound not lame, please...

**It's lovely, Armie. I'm keeping your words as they are. And oh my... This is so new for me. What makes you want to be honest now? **

Trust me. This is new for me too. And I don't think both Timmy and I have been keeping anything? It's only been like five months of us officially dating and nobody dared asking about that.

We don't think an announcement was needed, and we also don't think we needed to suddenly make out publicly or something (laughs). If anyone ask, we'll answer.

**So, I believe another congratulation is due. **

For the grand prize, man. He is my grand prize. Congrats, me!!

**And the rumors of you looking for a property in New York? Settling down for good? **

As I'm looking for a future in theater, settling down is an option. Also, Timmy's place is too small, I keep on bumping into things. We'll be moving into a new home soon.

**We? **

No more details, dude!! Hahaha!!! What's in this coffee? Truth pills or something?

**Hahaha!! It's so nice to see you this happy, Armie. Congratulations once again. And good luck for the Oscars. Will be crossing my fingers, too, on the Tony.**

Thank you. People all around been very supportive and that's kinda surprising. Wow. Thanks!!

_And the night end on a high note when one Timothee Chalamet himself joined us for a drink. Although no more questions they said. One look at these two, and everythings is peachy again in life._


End file.
